Aftermath of Jade dumps Beck
by tvshowfan2604
Summary: What happened after Tori walked away from Beck and Jade kissing in front of the RV.


_I don't own anything!_

_- __You love me again._

_- Who said I stopped?_

Tori had walked away a while ago before the two pull away again. They had changed their position, Jade is now trapped between the RV and Beck, but the kissing hasn't stopped. Finally they break apart, both grasping for breath. But still their heads stay close, only their lips being apart. When he starts to breathe normally again Beck is the first to talk.

_- __Stay the night. _

_- I will._

Before they can start kissing again Beck takes Jade's hand in his and pulls her inside the RV and onto his bed. And then he can kiss her again, in his room, where she belongs only to him. God, had he missed her.

It is late at night and the two teenagers lay in bed, snuggled together under a blanket. Till then they hadn't talked much. They had been busy with kissing, touching, feeling the other. Now they are exhausted from the day and there is a familiarity about the situation that is lulling them into sleep. And then Jade's voice breaks the silence.

_-__ Why did you tell Tori you were happy that we're broken up?_

This is something that Beck had expected that Jade would ask sometime. And even though he knew this would come up he isn't sure he can answer. There are so many things going on in his head, he doesn't know how to phrase them. The only thing he is sure of is that he doesn't want her to break up with him again because he couldn't explain himself properly. So he takes a deep breath and tries to answer.

_- __At that moment when you broke it off I was too annoyed at you to really think about what you had done. It finally hit me when I was at home. I wanted to call you to meet and talk things out like always after a fight. But you had finished us. And, god, Jade, that was so hard. I love you and you broke it off. One fight and you are willing to throw it all away, everything what we had? I was really miserable. _

Beck stops talking when he sees his girlfriend crying silently. He tightens his arms around her and pulls her head into his chest. She is sniffling now and it seems to him that she finally lets it all out. He knows that normally he is her rock, the only one she lets her feelings show. The break up must have left her without any help. He feels a wave of guilt overcoming him. Maybe he should have reacted differently after the break up. When Jade has quieted down, Beck strokes her hair and holds her but also begins to speak again. He feels it is important for both of them if he can finish his answer to her earlier question.

_- __The next day when I saw you, you seemed so collected. I know that you don't show your feelings in school but you… And I was a mess. One fight and you end it all. Like we hadn't had fights before, some huge ones. And never had either of us felt like quitting. And when you finally came to me and asked me to take you back I was so relived. That meant you still loved me. But if you loved me how could you break up with me? _

_And that's when I got a little angry and I wanted to make you suffer a bit. You should try at least a moment to win me back, show me that you mean it. __Instead you send Tori as your messenger and that made me really angry. You wouldn't even try yourself. So I made you seem selfish, so that you would at least try with some more effort. I hoped and prayed all night that it would work. I don't know what I had done if you had given up instead of trying harder. My hope was your stubbornness. And it worked._

Beck hasn't dared to look at Jade during his explanation. He held her and stroked her hair but never looked down. He is preparing himself to look at her when he feels her moving out of his arms and sitting up. Damn, had he really messed it up again? But then she tackles him, lips on his lips and he fells backwards from the bed to the floor, she on top of him. She has her hands in his hair, kissing him with so much passion he isn't able to think any more. This is his Jade, they way he loves her. Then she stops kissing him and climbs into bed once again.

_- You love me._

_- So much. Don't break up with me again. Please._

_- I won't._

_- You love me, too._

_- Yeah, I do. _

Beck comes up from the floor with a big grin on his face. It is really rare that Jade is so forthcoming about her feelings and it is exhilarating. Finally everything is okay again. He has the most amazing girlfriend, she is laying in his bed and she really loves him.

_- I understand why you reacted the way you did. But now we go back like we were before and everything's fine. And don't be such a softy._

3


End file.
